


Casts can bring together more than just broken bones-sengen

by weebtrash_420



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen being a total jerk but I love him, I literally have no clue what tags to use h e l p, I love gen and suikas relationship, Ishigami senku - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sickfic, Suika unknowingly shipping sengen, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asagiri gen - Freeform, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebtrash_420/pseuds/weebtrash_420
Summary: After having an accident, senku is bed ridden, with no one but gen to keep him company. And Gen, being the mischievous person he is, takes this to his full advantage.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Suika, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Casts can bring together more than just broken bones-sengen

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my favorite boys, hope you enjoy!

Senku always took pride in how careful he was with his scientific tools and experiments. In fact, the day that he decided to become a scientist, he swore to himself that he would never cause an accident that could be a danger to those around him. To this day, he has always kept to his word. The only problem is, senku has a hard time applying that promise to himself, because when he gets excited about a new discovery, he tends to not pay attention to his surroundings. He was painfully aware of this fact, as he was currently sat in Bed, with makeshift casts on his right leg and arm.

"Aw come now, no need to pout~" 

Senku rolled his eyes, hearing the teasing voice of Gen. The only thing Senku hated more than getting hurt, was the recovery process. He was stuck in bed, being taken care of by other people, unable to do any experiments until he was healed. It was totally humiliating. 

"You know, Senku, you were very lucky that magma was with you to carry you back to the village."

"Gee thanks for reminding me mentalist." Senku replied sarcastically turning his head away. He had wanted to go explore a mountain side where chrome had been able to find useful materials, however Chrome had been busy at the time, so magma was forced to go. Of course, he hadn't gone willingly. Gen had to persuade him, which was much easier said than done. One thing led to another, and somehow Senku had managed to fall off of a small cliff. He was lucky to have gotten off with only a few broken bones, bruises, and a hit to his pride. 

"You must really hate being stuck in bed like this, huh?" Gen mused. 

"Oh no, I absolutely ADORE being stuck in bed with every inch of my body aching, with no one but a cocky little mentalist to oh so graciously keep me company!" Senku replied with a fake grin, sarcasm dripping off of every word that came out of his mouth.

"Oh, well I'm glad I could make this such a pleasant experience for you~" Gen chirped, earning a huff from Senku in response.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Gen suddenly got an idea that turned his resting smile into a grin. Senku noticed this change as he groaned, preparing himself for whatever scheme the mentalist managed to cook up this time. 

"You know, Senku," Gen started as he walked around to the left side of Senku's bed, "I've never actually known someone who needed a cast..." Senku already knew where this was going. "So, I've never had the experience of, I don't know, signing one?" Gen grinned mischievously, walking toward a table with a paintbrush. 

"Don't even think about it mentalist." Senku growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Too late!" Gen flipped back around, paint brush in hand. Soon, gen was fancily writing his name on Senku's leg cast, purposely maintaining distance from his good arm. 

Usually Senku would have slapped the brush out of Gen's hands, giving him an earful about how dumb this was, but with how sore his body was, he didn't bother. 

"Look senku! I even added a little heart!" Gen smiled brightly turning towards senku. Senku scoffed and turned away, hiding the blush that was(definitely not) forming on his face. Gen had already went back to drawing, adding science beakers, flowers, cards, and a big E=MC2.(senku would never admit it, but he actually liked that addition.) When Gen decided he had enough, a certain watermelon headed girl rolled into the room. 

"Hi gen! Hi senku! Whatcha doin?" She asked, seeing the drawings on Senku's cast.

"Oh hello my dear Suika~ I was just drawing on Senku's cast here!" Suika looked at the drawings in awe.

"Can I try? Please please pleeeeeease!" Suika begged. Gen looked over to senku, who was shaking his head no. 

"Of course you can!" Suika cheered as Gen handed her the brush, Senku throwing his head back in defeat. Suika quickly got to work filling in the rest of the room on Senku's leg cast, making her way to his arm cast. Gen made his way over to senku, who was glaring at him. 

"Aw come on Senku, it's just a few drawings~" 

"It's just illogical. What's the point of decorating something that's only use it to heal something? Plus you're just gonna tear it off eventually anyway, so-" Gen shoved a cup of water in Senku's face, catching him off guard. 

"You really need to stop overthinking things and loosen up sometimes ya know? Now drink this, we don't want our resident scientist to get dehydrated now do we?" Senku took the cup, grumbling to himself about how stupid this was. Gen smirked as he made his way back to Suika to see how she was doing. There were many drawings that you would expect a little girl to draw, like flowers and puppies. However, Suika had written a word that gen didn't recognize. 

"Hm? what is this suika?" Gen asked, pointing to said word. 

"This? Oh! This says Sengen!" 

"And what does that mean?" Gen asked, figuring it was something that she had made up.

"It's you and senku's ship name!" Suika replied happily, pointing at the two. Gen sputtered as he tried to form a response, while senku had spit out the water he was about to drink. They both felt their faces heat up as Gen tried to figure out how the hell Suika knew about ship names.

"U-um. Suika, if you don't mind me asking...where did you hear about ship names?" 

Suika tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean? Did you guys not name your boats and ships and stuff after yourself in your sciency time?"

Senku and Gen both let out breaths of relief at Suika's response. 'Of course she was talking about literal ship names.' they thought in unison.

"I-I'm sorry if I was wrong. I just thought it would be cool to put your names together for the name of a boat," Suika replied sadly, feeling as if she had done something wrong.

"Oh no! it was very clever of you Suika!" Gen replied, waving his hands around frantically, trying to cheer up the little girl.

"Really?" Suika asked, perking up.

"Oh yes, very much so! Now, how about you go and talk about, erm, 'ship names' with your friends?" Gen asked gently, desperately wanting to put this situation to rest.

"Okay!" Suika chirped, "Bye!" she waved, rolling out of the hut. Gen waved at her until she was out of sight. Once she was, he collapsed onto the floor, sighing in relief. Senku began laughing, making gen turn around in surprise. It wasn't a menacing, evil scientist laugh that gen was used to hearing. It was genuine. It was...nice.

"Oh man," Senku tried to catch his breath, "for a moment there, I really thought my old man had been dumb enough to teach the villagers what ship names were!" Gen chuckled, agreeing.

"Yeah, it did seem very out of place."

"And I gotta say, mentalist, seeing you get flustered like that? That shit was entertaining." 

"Hey! It's not like you did anything! You just sat there and let me deal with that situation by myself!" Gen snapped, flustered.

"What was I supposed to do? I am bed ridden after all," Senku smirked.

"You weren't all that better off! Don't think I did notice you spitting water on my back," gen glared. This time Senku's face turned red.

"W-well I was just surprised is all." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.

"Oh?" Gen smiled slyly, "So you wouldn't mind if Suika, "shipped" us? That is, of course, assuming she knew what it meant in the way we do.

Senku froze, regretting ever trying to tease a mentalist of all people. Gen walked closer to senku, smiling. 

"If what I said was true, considering I didn't get a response..." Gen leaned closer to senku, bringing them face to face, "You wouldn't mind if I..." Gen looked down at Senku's lips. Senku's face may as well have been described as a tomato if the heat he felt in it was anything to go by. Gen leaned closer, before snapping back up. 

"I'm just kidding Senku! No need to look so embarrassed," Gen laughed. Senku let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "All right, I'm gonna go check on the villagers, so heal up alright?" 

"Y-yeah." Senku stuttered, cursing at himself for getting so embarrassed. Gen made his way to the doorway. 

"By the way, senku," Senku looked up at him, seeing that gen had turned his head around. "You're cute when you blush." He finished, winking and walking out. Senku groaned as he covered himself completely with his blankets, even though he felt as if he were on fire. He was trying to hide his embarrassment, and disappointment that gen hadn't...

"That damn mentalist," Senku whispered, unable to prevent the smile that formed on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I literally had almost no plan going into this and it just became totally self indulgent. But that's one of the great things that come with fanfic writing. Comments, kudos, and anything of the sort are greatly appreciated!


End file.
